The study shall consist of approximately 200 participants and 69 clinical Sites in the United States and around the globe. The study includes MG centers in South America, Europe, South Africa, Australia and the Far East. Each of the 200 participants will receive treatment for a total of 24 months. This revision is due to the change in the original scope of work which caused an increased cost of assembly of MGTX Medication Portfolios. We are now shipping out Surgical Kits, Drug Expiration resupply Kits, New Patient Kits and Normal Drug Kits. The cost of shipping the various kits, the frequency of shipments and the cost of customs clearance to sites outside of the United States is reflected in the added shipping.